Jamas Volveré a Perderte
by Hananasu
Summary: Continuacion de Sin tu ¿perdón? no puedo vivir...Desde la muerte de Naruto, han pasado 15 años, una tragedia que marco la vida para muchos, pero que pasa cuando regresa una persona igual a esta con el mismo nombre y todo igual**SasuNaru**
1. Chapter 1

-ohayo Minna soy Namikaze Naruto ttebayo- se presentó hacia el grupo, mientras tres personas en ese salón estaban a punto de un infarto.

-No puede ser- murmuraron los tres

Minutos Antes

-maldición…no puede ser mi primer día de clase y llego tarde- decía naruto mientras corría en dirección hacia la escuela-esto es imposible-

En la entrada del instituto, que por cierto era solamente para gente, rica y de la alta sociedad, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos blancos llamado Jiraiya el sub-director del instituto

-qué bueno que llegas Namikaze-san- decía el peliblanco en el portón del instituto

-lo siento…siento la tardanza…pero quién es usted?-

-mucho gusto soy Jiraiya sannin el sub-director del instituto konoha-

-igualmente-

-bueno mejor avancemos que tu clase ya empezó-

-hai-

Regresando a la actualidad

*esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ser un error, primero es idéntico a mi naruto y luego se llama igual*

-uchiha?- llamaba jiraiya, ya llevaba segundos así y el pelinegro no hacía nada por responder, parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

-lo siento…me decía-

-que aquí tiene a su nuevo alumno…me retiro-

-con su permiso-

-bueno joven Namikaze siéntese arlado de-miro a ver que asiento estaba vacío y vio que arlado de su hijo estaba vacio-Itachi…es aquel pelinegro que está a la derecha-

-gracias sensei- dijo enseñándole una sonrisa verdadera, mientras se dirigía hacia el asiento que le había otorgado

Iba caminado nervioso, parecía que todos los alumnos hablaban algo, y cuchicheaban cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, se acercó hasta el asiento disponible, y vio a la persona que estaba arlado, era un joven de cabellos negros y ojos de diferentes colores, lo vio tan serio y parecía ser tan frio, que pregunto antes de sentarse

-Disculpe- dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro-me podría sentar a su lado- decía este apenado

Y no era para menos Itachi Uchiha II, era una persona fría y orgullosa, nunca le había gustado los lugares con tanta gente y era antisocial, la única persona que se le acercaba era su hermano además de su familia, jamás había permitido que nadie se sentase a su lado, hasta ahora

-claro- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de lado y dándole confianza al rubio, mientras todos en el salón estaban impresionados, Itachi le había sonreído y al nuevo era lo que todos pensaban, mientras sasuke no podía quitar su vista del alumno.

-gracias- dijo mientras se sentaba

La clase siguió más o menos normal, a excepción de dos gemelos que miraban a un rubio cada segundo y a un maestro que no le despegaba la vista, toco el timbre indicando que se acababa la hora

-Estudien y nos vemos mañana- decía este, desgraciadamente para este su clase solo duraba dos horas y no podía seguir viendo a ese rubio.

Cuando salió camino tranquilamente por los pasillos, hasta que dos personas que iban corriendo a la velocidad de la luz lo pararon

-lo viste oto-san- decían a coro, mientras miraban a sasuke con tristeza en sus miradas

-claro que lo vi y no saben que sentí- decía este nostálgico

-son tan iguales-decían los gemelos mientras sacaban una foto que llevaban siempre en su cartera de bolsillo, una foto de Naru cuando tenía 17 años.

-y pensar que creía olvidar que murió por mi culpa- decía sasuke mientras se ponía las manos en la cara

-oto-san sabemos que no tienes la culpa- dijo minato-no sabías nada, es verdad que cometiste un error- dijo ganándose una mirada fría pero dolorosa de parte de su padre- pero no te culpes por eso-

-minato tiene razón oto-san no tienes la culpa-

-gracias hijos son lo mejor que tengo- decía sasuke mientras los abrazaba

-quiero pedirles algo…manténganlo vigilado- decía con una sonrisa de medio lado

-aunque no nos lo dijeras lo íbamos a ser- decían yéndose

-estos niños-

Los gemelos regresaron al salón, pero esta vez era minato quien estaba sentado arlado del rubio, los estudiantes no sabían que pensar, los gemelos eran conocido por ser fríos con las personas que no conocían pero con el nuevo se comportaban completamente diferente, despertando celos de parte de una peli rosa (plasta rosa)

Al llegar la hora de la salida, los gemelos iban caminando hacia el portón de salida junto con Naru, hablando amablemente, una vez salieron vieron a sasuke apoyado en un auto negro del año

-gracias por todo, itachi y minato pero me tengo que ir- decía este mientras agitaba la mano en forma de despedida

-oto-san-llamaron los gemelos, este captando lo que querían decir

-Namikaze-kun- dijo llamando la atención del rubio-si quieres te llevo-

-no se preocupen estaré bien- pero ya era demasiado tarde, los gemelos lo tenían agarrado cada uno por una extremidad, jalándolo hacia el carro

-ya que-

Ya en el carro sasuke iba guiando mientras naruto estaba en el asiento del copiloto y los gemelos atrás

-y bien dónde vives?-

-a cuatro calles de aquí-

-igual que nosotros- decía un animado Minato

En lo que quedo de camino, no volvieron a hablar, hasta que Naru dijo que esa era su casa, más bien mansión

-vives aquí- pregunto sasuke y no era para menos su mansión estaba a tres casas de diferencia

-si-

-me imagino que vives con tus padres- dijo minato, mientras Naru ponía una cara de tristeza, algo que sasuke noto

-minato!-

-lo siento-

-no importa…soy huérfano…pero por lo menos tengo a iruka-san y kakashi-sensei-

-Iruka, kakashi?-

-ah lo siento son como mis padres, trabajan en la casa-

-oh-

-bueno ahora sí, gracias por todo- se despidió

Cuando iba a entrar a la casa miro hacia atrás, para despedirse de sus nuevos amigos y de su profesor, pero cuando voltio vio a una persona con el pelo pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente, mientras sonreía

-Noooo!-grito naruto agarrándose la cabeza, mientras su piernas no le respondían y no se podía mover, sus piernas flaquearon haciendo caer a este en el suelo, mientras lloraba, se agarraba la cabeza y decía que se fuera.

Sasuke quien no estaba lo bastante lejos vio, como este grito ya que desde que arranco lo estaba viendo desde el retrovisor, llamando la atención de este y de los gemelos, enseguida sasuke estaciono el carro como pudo y empezó a correr rápidamente mientras los gemelos lo seguían

-que paso?- pregunto itachi mientras corria

-no lo sé, solo escuche un grito- decía minato

Sasuke miraba a el rubio estaba por llegar, pero miro que este miraba hacia cierto punto, cuando este miro no había nadie allí, llego hasta el rubio tratándolo de tranquilizar

-Naruto mírame- decía este mientras le sujetaba la cara con sus manos- mírame estoy aquí, que te pasa-

-Teme!- dijo naruto inconscientemente

A sasuke cuando escucho eso su corazón dio un vuelco, pero no era el momento para pensar en cosas raras, lo primordial era chequear al rubio que parecía que tenía un ataque de nervios.

-dile que se vaya, dile que se vaya- repetía el rubio mientras cogía sasuke por el cuello de la camisa-por favor-decía escondiendo su cara en el pecho de este

-chicos abran el portón- indico sasuke, mientras cogía al rubio en sus brazos estilo princesa y lo llevaba lo más rápido posible hacia adentro

Minato toco la puerta de la casa e inmediatamente salió un castaños, quien se alarmo a ver al rubio así aferrándose al pelinegro.

-que paso?-pregunto este

-no lo sé de repente empezó a gritar y a llorar- explico el pelinegro nervioso

-maldición…kakashi!- llamo este mientras un hombre peli plata llegaba alarmado, ya sabía que cuando el castaño lo llamaba así tenía que ver con Naruto

-que paso-

-trae el calmante-

-hai-

-que le pasa?-pregunto Itachi

-de casualidad vio algo rojo- dijo mientras los otros negaban-es que al señorito solo le dan esos ataques si ve algo rojo decía el peli plateado que llegaba con una jeringuilla en mano

-lo siento, lo que pasa es que naruto le tiene miedo al color rojo en especial a las personas pelirrojas- explico el castaño, mientras sasuke miraba al rubio que tenía en sus brazos

*no puede ser…Naru…realmente eres tu…mi dobe*

Pensaba mientras lo abrazaba más


	2. Chapter 2

La historia de la Familia Namikaze-Uzumaki

-pásamelo- dijo kakashi mientras sasuke le pasaba a ya un dormido y tranquilo rubio y este subía al cuarto a dejarlo descansar en su cama.

-estará bien?- pregunto preocupado minato

-lo estará…solo necesita descansar un tiempo- decía iruka con una sincera sonrisa- ya que están aquí porque no se quedan un rato-

-aceptamos su oferta queremos ver como esta cuando despierte- dijo sasuke mirando seriamente a iruka

-bueno pasemos a la sala-decía este mientras hacia una señal para que lo siguieran a la sala

Ya allí itachi se fijó en la grandísima foto que estaba colgada en la pared en el medio de la habitación, en la foto había un hombre de cabellos rubios algo largos, casi igual a su oto-chan pero más maduro y alado de este una mujer bellísima de cabellera rojiza.

-qué mujer más bella- murmuro este

-verdad que es linda- dijo iruka recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de todos

-es la señora de la casa Uzumaki kushina-sama-

-Uzumaki?- decía desconcertado sasuke al escuchar ese nombre

Iruka que vio a sasuke así medio desconcertado, decidió contarle más sobre la familia Namikaze

-sí, ese era el apellido de soltera de kushina-sama, luego se casó con Namikaze Minato, adquiriendo el apellido de este

-se llama igual a mí- murmuro minato(hijo)

-esto no puede estar pasando!- murmuro sasuke mientras le bajaban algunas lagrimas

-señor le pasa algo?-

-de casualidad tuvieron un hijo hace tiempo atrás igual al que esta allá arriba- pregunto sasuke, quería saber si lo que pensaba era verdad

-sí, el joven Naruto-sama- decía kakashi entrando a la sala-pero desgraciadamente desde aquel accidente no supimos nada- dijo este mientras recordaba lo que había pasado

-accidente?-preguntaron los gemelos

-si-

-que accidente?-

-es mejor que yo se los cuente- dijo una persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta, el mismo hombre que estaba en la fotografía solo que esta vez estaba en ropa casual.

-MInato-sama-

-Hola- dijo este con una sonrisa mirando a los presentes, poco a poco, pero se detuvo en cierto pelinegro-usted debe ser Uchiha Sasuke- mientras le extendía la mano

-me conoce?-pregunto extrañado, nunca lo había visto

-cómo no voy a conocerte si eras el ex novio de mi hijo Naruto-

-tu hijo-

-claro, no lo sabias?-pregunto este curioso mientras ponía una sonrisa triste- me lo imaginaba…-

-Naruto a mí me había dicho que era huérfano-decía este medio sorprendido por lo que el Namikaze le había dicho

-en parte sí, pero no era como si nosotros quisiéramos-

Flash Back

En el hospital de la cuidad de Tokio se encontraba una mujer pelirroja acostada en una cama, acababa de traer al mundo a su primer y único hijo Naruto

-qué bello minato…míralo es idéntico a ti-

Luego del nacimiento del primogénito de los Namikaze, los años fueron pasando, era una familia cálida y normal, a pesar que estos eran famosos y millonarios, eso no les impedía pasar tiempo con su querido hijo, siempre hacían todo lo posible para estar con este.

Pero no todo era felicidad, un nuevo socio en la compañía de los Namikazes entro a ser estragos no solo en la posición laboral y social, si no que se veía que estaba interesado en el pequeño naruto de 10 años.

-esto no puede seguir así- decía minato

Al poco tiempo, uno de los amigos de este hombre, secuestro al pequeño rubio, llevándoselo lejos, pero este al ser tan hiperactivo, no estuvo quieto y empezó a forcejear con el adulto, el hombre no tuvo la paciencia que se necesitaba y empujo al pequeño, haciendo que este callera y se diera con el suelo, quedando inconsciente, pero el hombre creyó que estaba muerto, al verle salir sangre por su cabeza, así que se fue dejándolo ahí tirado.

Una señora de edad que pasaba por allí, encontró al pequeño e inmediato llamo a una ambulancia, los policías le notificaron a los Namikaze que su hijo había aparecido pero que estaba en el hospital

Cuando llegaron el doctor le dio la triste noticia que el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza le había dañado un poco el lóbulo temporal, así que lo más probable era que no recordara, y cuando el rubio despertó así fue no recordaba nada.

Los namikaze decidieron, alejarse de su propio hijo por seguridad

Fin Flash Back

-y eso fue lo que sucedió- terminaba de contar el rubio mayor, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos

-siempre estuvimos al pendiente de el sin que lo supiera- dijo kakashi

-lo último que supe de él, era que tenía un novio llamado sasuke uchiha, con el cual se había ido a vivir-decía el rubio mirando al moreno-pero luego me entere que falleció y de eso ya hacen 15 años-

-lo siento mucho señor Namikaze- decía sasuke con la cabeza gacha, recordando que él tuvo culpa de la muerte del rubio

-tengo entendido que nunca encontraron su cuerpo no-

-así es señor-

-no me digas señor…dime Minato-

-si minato-san…como le iba diciendo no encontraron su cuerpo, solo encontraron sangre en un acantilado-

-si también me entere de eso…pero cambiemos el tema un poco…no es por no recordarlo pero está en un lugar mejor al que nosotros estamos-

-estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo itachi, mientras el rubio lo miraba

-ahora que me fijo bien, quienes son ustedes- dijo mirando a los gemelos

-somos tus nietos- dijeron al unísono

-nietos?- decía el rubio, era verdad había visto algo de naruto en ellos

-si-

Minato (abuelo) empezó a llorar, se había enterado que tenía dos nietos, a quien naruto tuvo antes de morir, y nunca había sabido de ellos, hasta ahora.

-mis nietos- dijo acercándose a ellos, mientras los gemelos lo abrazaban

-Naruto los tuvo antes de morir- dijo sasuke levantándose de la silla

-siempre fue una buena persona- agrego iruka, mientras veía la tierna escena

Luego de este momento tan emotivo, los gemelos se quedaron hablando con su abuelo contándole sus experiencias vividas, mientras minato mayor (xd) les contaba más sobre su oto-chan, no solo a él si no a sasuke, que estaba atento a la conversación.

Minato(padre) hablaba de lo maravilloso que era su hijo, contaba sus anécdotas con él, y sasuke igualmente hablaba, hasta iruka y kakashi se unieron a la conversación, todo lo que se hablaba en la sala de los Namikaze era referente a naruto, tanto que se habían olvidado de cierta persona que ellos creían que estaba durmiendo.

Naruto se había levantado, el calmante lo había ayudado bastante, se sentía más tranquilo, escucho en su recamara murmullos, y bajo a ver lo que era, había llegado justo en la parte que minato-sama se enteraba que era abuelo.

Se escondió detrás de la pared y conforme pasaba el tiempo, mas hablaban de ese tal naruto, no sabía porque se sentía tan mal, a lo mejor era que se sentía olvidado, vio como las personas cuando hablaban del sus rostros se iluminaban

*tan importante fueron para ellos*

Se había acordado que cuando entro a la escuela los gemelos le habían dicho oto-chan

-ya veo…-decía Naruto mirando como hablaban entre ellos- minato-sama solo me ve como un remplazo- dijo este mientras lloraba, sentía un gran dolor en su pecho.

*solo soy un remplazo…de ese Naruto* pensaba mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas

Iruka que fue a buscar algo de tomar para el señor y los invitados, vio a este tirado en el piso, llorando, no esperaba que estuviera allí, pero se acercó poco a poco hasta este, mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura

-Naruto- dijo suavemente

Naruto levanto la vista, mostrando sus ojos lastimados de tanto rasparlos y rojos por tanto que había llorado.

-…-

-Naruto que pasa?- pregunto iruka preocupado, pero este no hacía nada para responder

El rubio se levantó rápidamente, mientras miraba a iruka con una mirada que el propio iruka no sabía que era, esta era con destellos rojizos demostrando enojo, tristeza, frialdad, todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento

Iruka iba a tocar al rubio cuando este le empujo la mano, para que no lo tocara

-no me toques- dijo este con voz de ultratumba

-Naru…-

-no quiero ser un estorbo ni un remplazo para nadie, dile a minato-sama que gracias por todo- dijo para salir corriendo de la casa, aunque tenía que pasar por la sala no le importó salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble, mientras los presentes en la sala solo vieron un rayo amarillo abrir la puerta y cruzarla.

-que fue eso?- pregunto minato-sama

-no lo sé…iré a verificar-

Cuando se iba acercando a la puerta, se vio como un iruka con lágrimas en los ojos se acercaba a ellos, kakashi y los demás al verlo así se apresuraron a ir donde el

-iru-chan que pasa?-

-…- este solo bajo la mirada

-sabes que fue eso que paso por ahí-

-f-fue el señorito Naruto- dijo mientras los otros solo abrían los ojos

Minato instantáneamente corrió escalera arriba, para ver si era verdad lo que decía iruka, llego al cuarto del rubio y no lo vio allí, bajo rápidamente y se acercó a iruka

Sasuke se sentía mal, había olvidado el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba en esa casa, mientras los gemelos se sentían triste.

-te dijo algo más?- pregunto mientras este asentía

-que te dijo?-

-que gracias por todo pero no quería ser un estorbo ni un remplazo de nadie-

-eso significa que escucho la conversación- decía kakashi mientras bajaba también la cabeza

-maldición porque ahora- dijo minato-sama mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a la pared

-abuelo pasa algo- pregunto itachi

-…-

Kakashi al ver que este no quería contestar le contesto

-lo que pasa es que el joven naruto siempre ha creído que minato-sama lo trata tan bien porque es un remplazo de su fallecido hijo-

-oh lo siento-

-no hay de que…admito que al principio cuando lo encontré era así, pero poco a poco termino ganando es un lugar bastante grande en mi corazón…pero ahora…maldición-

-kakashi prepara el carro, lo iremos a buscar-


	3. Chapter 3

-porque me pasa esto a mi- decía el rubio mientras corría sin lugar fijo, corrió un buen tiempo hasta que llego hacia una especie de acantilado que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, siempre que se sentía solo y estaba enojado acababa en ese lugar, nadie sabía del solo su mejor amigo.

Miro hacia abajo y sintió como si algo lo llamara que se recordara de algo, mas no le prestó atención así que se sentó en el borde de este mirando hacia el vacío como siempre, esperando a que todo el enojo que sentía se fuera.

-no debí salirle así a iruka- dijo este triste mientras movía los pies para adelante y hacia atrás-cuando llegue me disculpare con el ttebayo- dijo para luego quedarse dormido en el borde del acantilado.

(Bonito lugar para quedarse dormido xD)

Mientras tanto en la mansión Namikaze, todos estaban con un manojo de nervios, habían salido a buscar a Naruto y nadie lo había encontrado, mientras sasuke se iba por un lado y minato por el otro para poder encontrarlo, no dieron con el paradero de este, así que regresaron a la mansión

-¡donde estará ese niño!- dijo minato enojado pero a la misma vez triste- nunca se había quedado tanto tiempo afuera- decía mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Sasuke junto a sus hijos no se habían movido de la mansión, se sentían culpables por la desaparición de Naruto, ellos que habían llegado a ver como estaba este y se habían centrado en otras cosas olvidándose de su verdadero motivo.

-no tendrá un amigo o novio?… lo más probable es que este con el- dijo itachi

-claro por qué no había pensado en eso a lo mejor este con Gaara- dijo minato mientras sacaba su celular

-G-Gaara?- pregunto sasuke temeroso y enojado a la vez

-si el mejor amigo de Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara- dijo, mientras el vaso de agua que minutos antes iruka le había dado a sasuke, cayó al piso, mientras este apretaba los puños fuertemente asustando a los que estaban en la sala.

-oto-san que pasa?- pregunto minato al ver a su padre así de enojado

-…-

-Sasuke-san- pregunto el señor Namikaze al verlo así y que no le contestara a su hijo.

Sasuke no hablada, parecía ido, ese nombre le traía tan malo recuerdos, que se empeñaba en guardar en lo más profundo de su conciencia e corazon y hay estaba recordándose de todo lo que le había hecho ese tal pelirrojo gaara a su rubio en el pasado.

*Sera la misma persona* pensaba este

Minato trato de contactar a los amigos del rubio pero nada, nadie sabía nada de él, cuando iba a llamar a Gaara, el timbre de la puerta sonó, indicando que alguien había llegado, sin pensarlos todos se fueron hacia la puerta, pero cuando la abrieron algunos se quedaron con sorpresas al ver de quien se trataba mientras otro, solo quería matar a la persona que había entrado

-Gaara-kun te iba a llamar ahora mismo a ver si sabias algo de Naru- dijo minato angustiado mientras este lo miraba extrañado y sin saber de qué este estaba hablando.

Gaara Sabaku no el mejor amigo de Naruto Namikaze aunque es un año menor que el último, parece más el mayor, desde que se conocieron en el pre-escolar siempre han estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

El Pelirrojo quien había llegado a la casa, porque un mal presentimiento tenia, cuando llego no se equivocó, algo había pasado con Naru, siempre que iba a visitar al rubio iba con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa blanca de manga corta con un símbolo de la arena en el centro de color marrón oscuro y una gorra para tapar su pelo rojo, siempre iba vestido a si por el rubio, sabía que este le tenía miedo a los pelirrojos, y para no perder la amistad de este siempre que iba a verlo estaba con una gorra, diciéndole que le encantaban, ya que nunca se la quitaba.

Cuando sasuke vio ese pelirrojo con gorra entrar por la puerta, no espero ni dos minutos y lo estampo contra la pared, cayéndosele la gorra en el impacto

-¡TU!- dijo con voz de ultratumba mientras sus ojos se podían ver rojos de la furia, mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en su mejilla izquierda-¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!-

-como que hago aquí…suélteme primero y le explico-

Gaara parecía estar de lo más tranquilo, ni se molestó cuando sasuke lo había pegado a la pared, sasuke quien no había soltado en ningún momento el cuello de la camisa del pelirrojo estaba que el diablo se quedaba corto a su lado, sus hijos junto a minato trataban de sepáralo pero no lograban conseguir nada.

-Sasuke-san suéltelo solo tiene 14 años-

-oto-san- decían los gemelos- suéltalo

Sasuke al escuchar sus hijos se tranquilizó y lo soltó pero no lo dejo de ver mal y con enojo, mientras gaara ni lo miraba a la cara

-hum- dijo este para sentarse en la sala, seguido de sus hijos

-lo siento Gaara-kun pero no sé qué paso- dijo minato tratando de encontrarle un respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar, el según lo que sabía de sasuke eran cosas buenas y que nunca se ponía así, pero ahora parecía todo lo contrario.

-no se preocupe, yo sé porque lo hizo- dijo este llamando la atención de todos

-como que sabes porque lo hizo?- pregunto minato, mientras gaara caminaba en dirección hacia sasuke sentándosele al frente mientras lo miraba a los ojos, pero ahora no era una mirada altanera y fría como la de hacía rato, no era todo lo contrario, era una mirada llena de tristeza y de arrepentimiento, algo que sasuke supo descifrar

-Explícate mapache como que sabes porque me puse así- dijo este mientras trataba de no ver esa mirada

-hablo de lo que paso hace 15 años atrás- dijo este como si nada, mientras sasuke se levantaba del mueble

-como!- dijo antes de ir otra vez donde este pero las palabras de gaara hicieron que se calmara un poco

-déjeme continuar después usted sabrá que hacer- dijo este mientras sasuke se tranquilizaba y regresaba al mueble

-lo único que le puedo decir y se es que a mis 12años, tuve un sueño raro, al principio no sabía que era, solo veía como un rubio muy parecido a naruto, para no decir iguales, lloraba debajo de mí, diciendo que lo soltara-

Todos allí estaban pendiente a lo que este hablaba, en especial los gemelos, que no sabían de que él hablaba

-todas las noches era el mismo sueño al punto que después de unas cuantas semanas había recordado lo que realmente había pasado esa vez- dijo mientras agachaba la mirada

-aquella vez…que paso aquella vez- preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, mientras miraban a su oto-san pidiendo una explicación o algo pero nada

-oto-san-

-…-

-continua- murmuro sasuke

-cuando recordé creía que era una mala jugada que me había hecho mi mente, pero al pasar más el tiempo, me di cuenta que no fue así… en el pasado había cometido el error más grande de mi vida, le había quitado la felicidad a un ser puro e inocente.

-de que habla?- pregunto minato

-de los errores que cometí antes de renacer otra vez

-cómo?- dijeron todos

-así mismo, luego de mi muerte hacen 15 años volví a nacer, pero esta vez como una buena persona, cuando conocí a Naru en el pre-escolar no sabía que era el, no tenía mis recuerdos, pero cuando me recordé, trate de separarme de él, pero no fue tan fácil, por más que me alejara de él, me iba a buscar, así que desde ese momento prometí protegerlo con toda mi vida- dijo mientras el único que entendía en la sala era sasuke aunque tenía una fuerte duda, pero los demás no entendían de que hablaba

-Gaara podías ser más especifico- dijo Namikaze

-no sé cómo se lo tome después de esto minato-san ni ustedes los hijos de Naru… pero hacen 15 años atrás el que violo a Uzumaki Naruto fui yo.

/

-bueno no exactamente yo… pero fui yo el que…- no pudo terminar ya que itachi se había levantado de su asiento y le había dado un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, se le había delantado a minato, ya que este también se había levantado de su asiento para golpéalo

-como pudistes!- grito itachi histérico, mientras minato lo auantaba pero eso no significaba que no estuviera igual que su hermano

-itachi! Minato!- llamo sasuke a sus hijos para que se calmaran

-como pudistes Gaara!- dijo minato llorando

-yo no sabia nada hasta los doce años!- dijo este mientras todo se quedaban callados

-no creen que lo primero seria buscar a Naru- dijo iruka al ver el ambiente tan tenso

-estoy de acuerdo con iruka minato-sama- dijo kakashi

-por donde buscamos ahora


	4. Chapter 4

-bueno no exactamente yo… pero fui yo el que…- no pudo terminar ya que itachi se había levantado de su asiento y le había dado un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, se le había adelantado a minato, ya que este también se había levantado de su asiento para golpéalo, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo

-cómo pudiste!- grito itachi histérico, mientras minato lo aguantaba pero eso no significaba que no estuviera igual que su hermano

-itachi! Minato!- llamo sasuke a sus hijos para que se calmaran

-como pudiste Gaara!- dijo minato Padre llorando

-yo no sabía nada hasta los doce años!...Ahí fue que todos mis recuerdos vinieron- dijo este mientras todo se quedaban callados

-no creen que lo primero sería buscar a Naru- dijo iruka al ver el ambiente tan tenso

-estoy de acuerdo con iruka, minato-sama, hay que buscar al señorito- dijo kakashi

-por donde buscamos… hemos recorrido media ciudad y nada que aparece-

-yo sé dónde puede estar- dijo gaara, llamándose la atención de todos

-A ver mapache sabes dónde está?- pregunto el azabache no muy confiado

-Hai-dijo el pelirrojo, para salir en silencio de la mansión, mientras todos los seguían, gaara como todavía no guiaba (Tiene 14) tuvo que irse con kakashi, iruka y minato, mientras sasuke iba con sus hijos en su coche atrás de estos.

Gaara iba indicando para donde tenían que ir solo con señas, en ningún momento dentro del coche abrió la boca para decir ni una sola palabra, luego de 15 minutos llegaron hasta su destino, el famoso acantilado donde naruto se iba cada vez que se quería relajar, cada quien se bajó de su coche, ya que después de cierta distancia los coches no podían pasar, solo se podía llegar caminando.

-Esto es…- dijo sasuke recordando

Flash Back

-ototo solo encontramos sangre en un acantilado-

-llévame-

Itachi y sasuke se dirigieron al acantilado donde supuestamente Naruto se había quitado la vida, esto después que sasuke había pasado el trauma.

Fin flash back

Fueron caminando hasta que llegaron al final de donde llegaba la calle y empezaba el acantilado, cuando llegaron vieron a un rubio durmiendo de lo más feliz boca arriba en la misma orilla, que un falso movimiento y se iba por ahí para abajo.

Minato se acercó poco a poco hasta este para levantarlo, por más que lo movía este no hacía nada para despertarse.

-Naruto…Naru…Naru-chan-

Empezaron a llamarlos todos menos gaara que no lo dejaron, intentaron otra vez levantarlo pero nada, hasta que llegó el turno de sasuke quien se acercó hasta quedar a su altura.

-Namikaze…-decía pero nada, este seguía durmiendo como un bebe

-Naruto?-

-ZZzzzz-

-Naruto?-

-ZZzzzz- decía mientras en su frente aparecía una vena, por intentar tanto y nada

La paciencia de sasuke se estaba acabando, tenía su limite

-Dobe!-grito este despertándolo al instante, mientras Naru le gritaba

-Teme!- grito este levantándose como si de un resorte se tratase

-hahahaha- se reía sasuke, algo nuevo para sus hijos que casi nunca lo veían sonreír, para no decir nunca, siempre lo habían visto serio y sereno, y ahora venía un rubio y le decía algo y se reía

-Qué te Pasa Teme…- dijo este pero al ver la persona que tenía enfrente del retrocedió su palabras- Uchiha-sensei…Gomen!-

-Hump-

-como que ''hum'' me disculpo y me sales asi-

-no es mi culpa Dobe-

-que no me digas así Teme!-

-Usuratonkachi-

-Baka-

Todos los presentes (TODOS) estaban sorprendidos, mientras unos no pensaban que el uchiha se pondría con esas de adolescentes, los otros como sus hijos se reían divertidos de la situación, nunca habían visto a su padre así, parecía tan feliz, pero a la misma ves se preocupaban por lo que podía suceder.

Mientras tanto a sasuke se le había olvidado, que no estaba con su Dobe…Dobe si no con su mini copia (xD) dejándose llevar por el momento

Y para naruto se le hacía tan conocido todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando dejo de insultar a sasuke, se fijó en las personas que tenía atrás dándose cuenta de alguien nuevo.

-Gaa-chan!- grito este mientras corría hasta donde él y se le subía encima para poder abrazarlo

-…-

-Gaara?- pregunto este, al notar como su amigo no le hablaba

*Qué raro*

-Aléjate de el- dijo minato Padre mientras jalaba a naruto por un brazo y lo acercaba hasta el

-Qué te pasa!-Grito Naru al ver lo que hacían con el

-como dije…más nunca, me escuchaste- dijo alzando la voz- más nunca te vuelvas a juntar con Sabaku no Gaara-

-Que!- grito naruto histérico

Mientras los otros no decían nada, solo se quedaban observando lo que pasaba.

-tú no eres nadie para decirme con quien o no tengo que estar- dijo naruto enojado que se podían ver sus ojos con un destello rojizo, cuando vio que minato iba a decir algo se adelantó- no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi vida, no eres nada mío

-…-

-No soy tu hijo porque no lo entiendes, no soy el remplazo de naruto- dijo este ya con lágrimas en los ojos dejando a todos sorprendidos- por más que me parezca a él…me llame igual…sniff…sniff…no lo soy- dijo para caer desmayado, por tanto esfuerzo y tención.

Suerte que cerca de él estaba sasuke y Itachi, que pararon al rubio para que no se diera duro con el piso

Mientras miraban a Naru, minato Padre se sentía como una escoria, como pudo actuar así, sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás.

Luego de este suceso, los días, semanas y meses pasaron ''normales'' en total pasaron 7 meses, Naruto asistía a la escuela, pero no se pasaba con nadie en ella, solo con los gemelos y a veces ya que estos eran los que se le acercaban, no quería saber nada de más nadie ni del profesor Uchiha, su relación era la de profesor-estudiante, de ahí no pasaba, más a gaara mas nunca supo de él, por más que lo llamara nada, seguía viviendo en la Mansion Namikaze pero la relación que llevaba con minato no era la mejor exactamente, apenas se hablaban en la comida, por las mañanas Naruto iba hacia la escuela y minato iba para la empresa

-Esto no puede seguir así- decía un rubio en la banca del jardín de su instituto, ya no era como antes se había vuelto frio y anti-social.

Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores se podía ver a sasuke, mirando por la ventana en dirección a cierta banca que estaba en el jardín del instituto

*Porque trato de no pensar en ti y vienes a mi mente* pensaba este*sé que no eres mi dobe, pero hay algo que me tiene loco estos últimos meses, si el mapache recupero sus recuerdos de su anterior vida y es su reencarnación, tu eres la reencarnación de mi dobe? Si lo eres recordaras tu anterior vida? Te recordaras de mí?*


End file.
